


I'll Never Be Free

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mpreg, Mute Alec Lightwood, Omega Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Scars, Slavery, Spells & Enchantments, Verbal Abuse, everything will reveal in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Magnus stared at the golden omega, the iridescent dust certainly highlighted the marks on the omega's skin as he walked and catalogued each scar in his mind. Magnus couldn’t tell what was going on the omega’ head, since the shadowhunter omega didn’t speak, and that was a mystery to him.The omega didn’t move an inch from where he was on the floor, his head still bowed. The omega never once moved.--Sequel toThe Game&The Prize
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alpha Magnus/Omega Alec [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797079
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	I'll Never Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Rape/Non-con: for others who hurt Alec, not between Magnus and Alec.**

Magnus stared at the golden omega, the iridescent dust certainly highlighted the marks on the omega's skin as he walked and catalogued each scar in his mind. Magnus couldn’t tell what was going on the omega’ head, since the shadowhunter omega didn’t speak, and that was a mystery to him.

The omega didn’t move an inch from where he was on the floor, his head still bowed. The omega never once moved.

Was he mute? Or was there something else, something invisible that he couldn’t see.

Magnus called to his best friend, “Cat, can you come over?”

_“Magnus, is everything all right?”_

“I don’t know, but I need your help.” Magnus replied.

_“Okay, I will be over soon, give me few moments_.” Catarina told him and hung up the phone.

Few moments later, Catarina showed up through portal and looked around the loft.

“Magnus, is there something you would like to tell me?” Catarina asked her friend as she noticed the golden omega.

“Yeah, about that,” Magnus replied as he pointed over the golden and silent omega, “I won him at the game that Valentine was hosting, he is an omega, but I have no idea what his name is, I think that there is something wrong with him, but I don’t know what it is.”

Catarina nodded and walked closer to the beautiful omega, she saw the scars, some looked fresh, some were probably old, there were also werewolf claw marks and vampires’ bites.

“I saw lots of marks on him, do you think that the warlocks got a hold of him?” Catarina asked.

“I don’t know what to think, but if there was a warlock, what did he to him?” Magnus asked, his eyes unable to look away from the omega.

“I’ll see if my magic can identify the warlock, if it can, maybe we can find the warlock so he or she can get him back to normal.” Catarina suggested.

“If your magic can’t find them, I’ll try too, hopefully we will find what the warlock did to him, and maybe I will have a name to call him by, besides the Omega.” Magnus said.

“I guess we will find out soon.” Cat said with a comforting smile on her face.

She poured magic over the omega, trying to find what is wrong with him, or at least to track the magic, but she found more than one magic over the omega. This was a very bad sign, the omega was tossed around like a tool no one cared about. That make her angry.

“Cat, what’s wrong?” Magnus noticed her face, she was angry, and not at the omega, there was something else.

“This omega was tossed around, I saw lots of different warlocks magic on him, this is not a good sign, by the Lilith, do you know how much it will take us to find all the warlocks?” Catarina asked, she was angry, but she still had control on her magic.

“I just don’t get the world sometimes, this shadowhunter omega wasn’t missed by his family? There were lots of brands on his skin, tell me that you didn’t brand your name on him as well?” Catarina asked.

“No, I told Valentine that I will do it in my own time, but he coated him with gold, Valentine said that he did it every time that someone won him.” Magnus replied as he conjured her a drink.

“He doesn’t look good,” Catarina told Magnus and added, “He may have many scars on him that are visible, he probably has some hidden scars, who knows how much verbal abuse he got from everyone,"

“I think that you should call Ragnor as well, maybe he can trace the warlocks that we can't find.” Catarina suggested.

“One step at a time, first we need to know and located them, by Lilith's name, the omega was helpless and they used magic on him, no wonder he is so still and not flinched to any touch, he didn’t even say a word.” Magnus said.

“There’s no effect on him, did we miss something?” Magnus asked her.

“I don’t know,” Catarina replied and added, “Did you try your own magic to lift up the spell that they might have cast on him? You are the prince of Edom; you are more powerful than most other warlocks.”

“Who knew that a shadowhunter could live long enough to survive so many spells on his body from different warlocks?” Magnus asked.

“He is a strong one, don’t underestimate him. I certainly don’t want to be in his place, suffering alone and in silence.” Catarina replied.

“I agree, I looked at his eyes, he has no fear,” Magnus said as he added, “I think that Valentine lied to me about how long he had the omega, I think that it’s more than two years. The scars and the brands on his body kind of show.”

“I will check for abuse; he might be taken against his will.” Catarina told him with concerned look on her face.

“You should do it, I think that I need to visit Valentine to ask more about the omega, who knows how many lies he told.” Magnus said.

“It can wait; besides, it will be one-sided, the omega cannot speak for himself yet, he is mute because of the spell, or maybe more than one spell, whatever the warlocks did to him is nothing compared to the others, those who left mark on him, and you know that.” Catarina told.

“Yeah, and besides calling him the omega or he, I can’t do anything to help him.” Magnus told her.

“For starters, I think that we should cut him lose, his hands are tight behind his back, his wrists must be swollen.” Catarina suggested.

“You're right, I forgot about his hands.” Magnus agreed and followed her, saw how delicately she removed whatever was keeping his hands tight as she knelt to see if there was any damage to his wrists.

“How is he?” Magnus asked as he noticed the blood swollen wrists.

“He’ll live, but I won’t treat him with any magic anymore, I think that you should heal him the mundane way.” Catarina suggested as she waved her hand, and some cream bottle appeared in it. She gave him the bottle and the bandages.

“You need to make sure that it won’t get infected, you need to wash his wrist, and when it’s dry rub the cream on it and cover it with bandages.” Catarina instructed to him.

Magnus nodded as he put the cream and the bandages on the desk next to him as he tried to help the omega stand.

The omega didn’t move.

“I want you to stand, can you that for me?” Magnus asked.

The omega nodded and stood like nothing had happened, he placed his hands behind his back and bowed his head.

“You don’t need to do it anymore,” Magnus told as he added, “You can raise your head, I’m not going to harm you.”

The omega looked at him in the eye, not knowing what he was supposed to do anymore.

“That’s good, you are doing good, omega.” Magnus praised him.

“Magnus, I have to go, keep me updated on this one.” Catarina told him and opened a portal to leave the loft.

“She’s a friend, she will not hurt you, and neither will I.” Magnus told him softly, touching the golden skin, which left a mark on his hand in return.

“I think that we should go shower, come on,” Magnus said to him and he added, “I need to get the golden dust off you and clean you up.”

The omega just nodded and let Magnus take him to the bathroom. The omega expects to get a cold shower, but Magnus asked him if it’s hot enough or warm so he should enter the shower, the omega nodded as he entered anyway.

Magnus took the soap and rinsed it with water before he washed the golden dust from the omega, part after part, trying not to hurt him too much.

The omega seemed to enjoy the hot water, and that kept Magnus wondering if the omega had had any warm shower while he was with the winner, alpha or beta, if they did shower him or not, or just used the cold water.

There was a small smile that Magnus saw on his face, he figured he'd let him enjoy a bit, but at least his skin looked less golden and he could see the brands on his skin. Magnus took notes to write all the names down, hopefully to track them and check for how long the omega was under their hands.

Several minutes later he told the omega to leave the shower and implied that they will have another shower later, or after he wakes up.

The omega nodded and took a towel to clean first the alpha and then himself but was stopped.

“Let me do this, you need to rest.” Magnus told him softly as he dried him clean, then he conjured the cream and the bandages to rub and close the wound, hopefully the omega won’t try to get it off.

“It will keep the wound clean.” Magnus told him.

The omega just nodded, not knowing if he should keep his hands beside his body or behind his back.

“Keep your hands besides your body, I won’t hurt you.” Magnus said.

“It’s late, let me show you where you are going to sleep.”

He followed the alpha to the master bedroom, and he lay on the floor.

Magnus looked at the omega with pure shock, the omega just lay on the floor before he could say anything to him.

“You can lay on the bed next to me, the floor will do nothing good for you beside hurt your back.” Magnus said and helped him over the bed.

“See, it’s more comfortable than the bed.” Magnus lay next to him on the bed, showed him where to place his head and covered them both with a blanket.

The omega just looked at him, like he was waiting for more orders.

“Go to sleep.”

The omega just stared of him as Magnus tried to relax and not think about the omega beside him as he rested his head in the pillow and closed his eyes.

The omega kept staring at him even when he woke up, and Magnus wondered if the omega had even slept. He didn't even look tired and Magnus hoped that there were no more spells involved.

“Did you even sleep?” Magnus asked the omega.

The omega just looked at him.

“I can’t stand the silence; I hope that Cat and I will find who put the silence spell on you so I can hear your voice.” Magnus said as he looked at the omega.

The ringing from his cell caught him off guard as he conjured his phone, saw the caller number but it didn’t ring any bells.

“High Warlock of Brooklyn speaking, who is it?” Magnus asked.

“Magnus, it’s Luke.” Luke replied.

“Why are you calling me at this goddamn hour?” Magnus asked, still feeling sleepy.

“It’s 11am, what caused you to wake up late?” Luke asked.

“Nothing special, I guess, alpha business, what do you need?” Magnus asked.

“I need your help, there was a body found by some shadowhunters,” Luke replied and added, “We need to know if whatever was involved in the body was possessed or maybe something else happened.”

“Where will you be?” Magnus asked.

“I’ll wait for you outside the Institute, hurry before they run a postmortem on the body. I’m sure that Isabelle wouldn’t mind you joining her.” Luke replied.

“All right, I’ll be there soon.” Magnus told him and closed his phone.

The omega kept looking at him, not knowing what he should be doing.

“I have to go, I will leave you some food and drink, you can relax, it’s all right, I’ll be back later.” Magnus told the omega as he hurried to pick some clothes. He used the magic to dress himself and led the omega over to the living room and softly told him to rest on the sofa.

Magnus waved his hand as food was conjured on the table, he also made sure to add a bowl of water and another bowl of food for his cat who was wandering somewhere in his loft.

“You can shower if you want to, and if you need any help, use this phone,” Magnus told and gave him a phone, placed it in his hand, “You can text me; my name is in the contact list, I’ll know that it’s you, do you understand?”

The omega nodded, just looking at the phone as he placed it softly on the table, afraid to break it, not knowing what the alpha will do to him.

Magnus opened a portal, looking at the omega before he left, saying to him, “You can eat, it’s all right, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” With that he walked through the portal.

Magnus sighed heavily as he left the portal and walking straight over Luke.

“Are you all right? You look like you had a rough party last night.” Luke said with a smile.

“Something like that, so what’s the rush?” Magnus asked.

“The shadowhunters suspect a forsaken attack in the institute but some were located outside, and they want to check the source of it. They fear that it may concern Valentine or his son, but they are not certain.” Luke replied.

“Valentine and his son? I only saw them yesterday, I think, are they not in the omega games?” Magnus asked.

“I think that they have lots of things that they are involved in,” Luke replied and added asking, “Will you let me know what you find in the postmortem with Isabelle?”

“I’ll keep you updated, so we’ll know what kind of problem we are dealing with,” Magnus told him and entered the institute.

“Magnus Bane, nice to finally meet you, your reputation precedes you,” Isabelle greeted him and added, “Should we start?”

“Of course, lead the way.” Magnus replied with a smile.

While they worked on the first forsaken, Isabelle asked Magnus when she noticed him looking at his phone, “Are you all right? I see you kept looking at your phone?”

“I’m fine, just been wondering if the omega was fine.” Magnus replied while said his thought out loud.

“You have an omega? I guess you're just lucky, some of us didn’t find their mate, it’s great news!” Isabelle told him with excitement in her voice.

“I do, but I don’t know his name. I might be lucky, but I’m clueless, what about you, are you the head of the institute?” Magnus replied and asked her.

“No, but my brother Jace is, our parents are in Idris with my little brother, Max.” Isabelle replied to him with a smile.

“It’s nice to have two siblings around, I think that you are the lucky one.” Magnus told her, while he walked over to the other table, finding that one of the forsaken was formerly a seelie.

“This one is a seelie, does this make sense?” Magnus asked her.

“I guess, since the other forsaken were mundanes, we have no idea why we have had so many attacks lately. I think that I should let Jace knows about it.” Isabelle replied.

“If you are going to pay a visit to the Seelie Queen, I might join you. I think Luke might join as well.” Magnus suggested.

“If it will help with the investigations, I’ll let you know.” Izzy said.

“Good, keep me updated, I think I should go.” Magnus checked his phone again before looking at her.

“Go, take care of your omega,” Izzy urged him.

“I guess that I should, but I don’t know how, I’m sure I’ll get it fix soon.” Magnus replied.

“What do you mean?” Izzy asked.

“I won him in a game that was hosted by Valentine, the omega won’t talk. I think that he is under a spell, maybe more than one.” Magnus replied.

“Won him in a game? I didn’t know you can play, warlock.” Izzy said with a smile.

“Me neither, but my alpha senses were screaming at me to win and save him, so I did everything I could.” Magnus replied with a smile.

“That’s good, what kind of omega did you win?”

“A shadowhunter one, why?” Magnus replied with a question.

“Oh, it’s been a while, omega shadowhunters are rare to have around, the last omega shadowhunter was bonded to a warlock, Lorenzo Rey, do you know him?”

“I heard about him, was he taking care of the omega?” Magnus asked.

“Last I heard, they have children and they seemed happy.” Izzy replied.

“That’s good,” Magnus agreed with her, and added, “I better let Luke know that you or Jace will keep us updated, I should be going.”

“I hope that you’ll figure out what the name of your omega is, I bet that he's grateful that you saved him.” Izzy said as she escorted him to the door.

“Yeah, I hope,” Magnus said thoughtfully before he shook her hand, “Thank you for your company, Isabelle.”

“Thank you, but please, call me Izzy.”

Magnus left the institute and opened a portal. As he walked through the portal, he expected to see the omega, but he was not around.

The plate of food did not look like someone had eaten it from it, the loft looked like it was in disarray, and the omega was not around. He looked everywhere, he was concerned that maybe something happened to him.

The cat, his cat, was nowhere, something was wrong, he tried not to think of the worst-case scenario.

“Where are you?” Magnus asked as he tried to look around the loft once more, he was concerned that maybe Valentine or his son tried to steal the omega that he just won.


End file.
